vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108235-rune-changes-part-2-new-runes-per-rune-set
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The same goes for Technophile (unless I missed something) so yeah, some balance between these sets perhaps? As it stands medics can put Technophile in Earth (But why would you, since Tech is better), Air (But Finesse/Resist Tech sucks, especially with Air now offering AP), Fire (With Brut/Crit again losing against AP and there being multiple Tech runesets) and well no offense, but what DPS would take a rune of grit? This only leaves logic as the decent option for Technophile for Medics, since that has Tech. All other slots have 10x better options. | |} ---- ---- I'm going to have to second this, whats up with Technophile? As it is, I only get it on my Engineer in Air slots, but now that I have Assault Power options that aren't Technophile in Air I am even less likely to go after that set bonus. Its not nearly as important for me as it is for Medics, but it would be nice to have some Assault Power options, and Finesse options outside of Air. And are those Fusion slots correct? You are adding General Set options to Fusion? I feel like that list is going to be rather anemic, with only one Technophile and one Team Player. | |} ---- Whoa, yeah, that's not right. Team Player is getting Earth - Support Power and Technophile is getting Air - Support Power. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It doesn't say it increases assault or support power... working as intended... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They're certainly not weak in some cases - The Spellweaver and Assassin replacements (Fire Starter and Fusion Blast) are solid. There are a few legitimate issues that cause people not to use them however. 1) They are expensive as *cupcake*- a full Fire Starter set on my server is in the area of 20p. 2) They require a lot of runes of specific types and runing the wrong stat types is inefficient 3) People can't do math - many people don't even realize they are good. On that note, how are we supposed to be able to afford runes at the current rate? Runing a set of upgraded DS/GA gear will most likely cost in the area of 50P ($200 in CREDD prices). That's just one whole set - assume you can indefinitely get upgrades (items with better runes) and getting one upgrade may force you to rerune all of your gear. I think we're going to see a direct link between character power and how much money you have and I am not a fan. Runes honestly just need to be removable so you can build a collection. | |} ---- This so much, especially considering the number of other gold sinks in the game. "Oh you got a nice drop that you want runed AND dyed? Prepare your wallet. B) " Just... really going overboard in this game. | |} ---- Yeah, that number wasn't even including the cost to actually unlock the rune slots, get the rune slots on the gear (via upgrades) and the inevitable increase in the price of runes as the entire game simultaneously gets more rune slots post-patch. I think the actual price will be several times that. | |} ---- And then J-Tal posted this. Devs are listening! ;) Let's hope it's a significant price reduction. I'd still prefer swappable runes too, but this would do for now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A dev (pretty sure it was J-Tal) already stated that the direction they're going is for an item to be dropped that gives you a one-time element type re-roll on a single slot. You need one item per slot you want re-rolled. Once a slot has been re-rolled, it's final. Super. Not. | |} ---- ---- This. This is one of the aspects in the current game design that is correlated to players being stressed and unmotivated | |} ---- ---- ---- Sonova- That's pretty close to the worst outcome I had imagined. About 10% better than the "let's do absolutely nothing about it" solution. Carbine pls... | |} ---- ---- Actually it does, it is just very vague as to whether it is for the player or the bot: "Tough Chassis (0/15) (6) Tough Chassis: Grants a buff to your Bots increasing their Max Health by 600 as well as Assault and Support Power by 17." | |} ---- ---- ---- Why no Tech on Logic QQ That aside cool changes. I can already see some of my items that slots made me cringe becoming much better. | |} ---- I have to agree entirely. Was just about to post that I noticed the same thing and that in order to make Hard Rock worth what it should, it should have the same or more than Weapon Specialist. Which means J-Tal, Hard Rock needs: Air - Assault Power Fire - Assault Power Critical Hit Life - Finesse Logic - Strikethrough Also once Hard Rock has Finesse for Air, essentially Weapon Specialist doesn't have to but seems likely to have Finesse as an option also. I only went through this all as a engineer dps stats perspective when I created my own Rune sheet so I imagine there may be tanking stats missing between the two sets as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Would also like to point this flaw once more. Before it was minor but since all AP runes took 25% hit making main stat be worth more than AP runes, this is quite a unpleasant oversight. All DPS get their main stat on Fusion Blast set except for Medic DPS. Would be nice if Fusion Blast rune of Tech could be added somewhere. Nothing game-breaking but somehow makes my perfect imagined world crumble ^^ | |} ---- ---- ----